Here Again
by Hinatashipper
Summary: Arthur never wanted this life. Growing up, all he's learned was about ruling and manipulation. However, once he met his new maid, Elizabeta, things change. With the help of his step- sister, Lillian, will Arthur get the girl of his dreams and become the best ruler there ever was, or will he follow in his mother's foot steps and become the worst ruler of his era? (Japliech EngHun)
1. Prologue

AN: I wanted to do this multi chapter story with JapLiech and EngHun. I'm sorry but I ship those two soo hard, they're just too beautiful. They are also humans in this, they are about 10 in the prologue . At first it's more friendship but later in the chapters, it becomes more romance and it has some action along the way. Please feel free to review. They help me out and they are highly appreciated :)

Prologue

The young English boy ran as he was being chased by a Prussian albino. "Hey eyebrows, come back!" The Prussian boy whose name was Gilbert said as he started to catch up with the boy's name which was Arthur. "L-leave me alone Gilbert! What did I ever do to you?" Arthur said, in between pants. Gilbert didn't respond but he kept running towards the smaller boy.

Arthur's eyes darted around the forest. He found a building and ran towards it. Gilbert searched all over the forest but found nothing. Then, he thought he heard rustling. He came towards the bushes and pointed his small dagger towards the bushes. "Come out Arthur, I know you're behind these bushes." Gilbert said in a cold voice.

But what he didn't know was that Arthur wasn't there. Instead, there was a girl with brown hair tied back with light green eyes. Her name was Elizabeta. Gilbert however avoided her for the past few weeks. You see, they were friends but once he found out her gender, he kept his distance.

"What? Why are you here? Go and play with your dolls or something." Gilbert said. Elizabeta knew that she shouldn't get upset over something like this But she still did. She turned so her back was facing him. She crossed her arms and left him standing in the forest. Gilbert didn't really care so he continued to look for Arthur.

Once Arthur entered the building, he took a breath. Finally, Gilbert would leave him alone, for a while but that was good enough for now. Arthur soon flinched a little when he heard noises coming from inside. He didn't know who it was but he thought it would be Gilbert. He tried his best to hide in the shadows.

However, once he saw this mystery person, he let his guard down. It was just a boy, or least that what he thought. Once he saw this mysterious person walk by, he was quite shocked. Now god was messing with his mind because he looks and acts like a boy but he/she walks like a girl and sorta looks like one too.

Elizabeta couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She just shrugged it off. But that was the least of her worries. Her friend or now ex-friend avoids and even ignores her. She didn't know why. " Maybe because I'm a gi- no that can't be it. Maybe I just lost my manliness." But deep inside, she knew she was a girl.

Elizabeta opened her door with her key and entered. It was very quiet in her house, almost too quiet. Ever since her guardian that she would call her uncle was now dead. Elizabeta almost didn't know what to do. She had to steal food from the town and rob from the local citizens. She hated doing it but she had to, in order to survive.

She would have to wash her clothing in the creek nearby, she would also have to bathe there daily. Judging from where the sun was, she guessed it was time for lunch. She would wait a little though because she was out for a while. She let her eyelids fall on her eyes. She rested for a while but not for too long.

Arthur decided he would go home. His parents would worry sick if he were to be out any longer. After all, he was the prince , well not yet but he would be soon. Once he came home, he was greeted by the maids. However once they saw his face covered in mud and his tattered clothing, they called his parents to see.

" Oh my- Arthur, what happened, are you hurt?" His mother asked, concerned in her dark green eyes. " Yes mum, I'm alright. Please don't worry." Arthur knew how worried his dear mother would get. "If it's those kids I promise they shall be banished from her, innocent or not." "Please don't be so harsh, dear." Behind the queen was the king, Arthur's dad. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"What, these wretched children need to learn someday about loyalty!" The queen went on and on about respect and how children should earn the hard way. The king gave his son a sympathetic look. His hazel eyes full of kindness. Unlike the queen whose eyes were dark green(just like Arthur's) and cruelty. People enjoyed the king's presence while the people feared the queen.

Arthur never understood this. He had heard some rumors about his mum but he never fully understood them. Why would they call her a witch, why would they call her Satan, why would they call her cruel? But those people had their reasons. Some because they knew her punishments, some because they knew her reasons for being ruler and for Elizabeta, she has killed her uncle.

Once Elizabeta entered the town, she started to think of her strategy. She made sure that guards weren't watching her. "Sir, may you take time to watch the parade of the King's alliance with the silver country?" One of the housemaids said to one rich, wealthy man. "Oh of course." Once the maid left, Elizabeta saw her chance. She crept behind the man and got some coins.

The man seemed oblivious to all of this because once looked in his pockets, there no coins. "What the- who took my coins." Heads turned to see what was going on but many of them still watched the colorful parade. Elizabeta snickered a little watching the man. Man, people are so naive! She paid the baker the coins as she had bread to munch on.

Arthur knew not to be a nosey child but he couldn't help but watch the young child he saw earlier steal from one of the real richest men in the country. The young lad/lady (he still didn't know her gender) did it so quick, it looked like he/she was a pro at doing this. Curiosity overtook him as he went to see the parade. Of course, his mother and father were in the parade so he just went into the bakery.

Elizabeta didn't see the boy with the eyebrows coming until... "Hello." Elizabeta almost dropped her bread but she caught in mid air. "Who are you?" She asked as she backed away slowly. "Oh, I'm Arthur, future prince of the country." Bushy brows said with pride. Elizabeta scoffed. Oh a Prince, one of those royal good for nothing people in those stories called fairy tales.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So, what's your name?" He finally asked, hoping that he would know the lad/lady's gender. "Why would you want to know? We're not friends or anything." Elizabeta said a little harshly. Arthur shrugged. "Just curious." Elizabeta sighed. People these days..."Elizabeta , my name is Elizabeta." She said as she turned her back to face him. He was going to ask her another question but then, they heard a loud noise.

Once Elizabeta ran to see what it was. And it just happened to be Gilbert. "Oh hi..." Elizabeta's jaw dropped. "What did you do!" Elizabeta shrieked. Arthur heard Elizabeta scream. There was Gilbert with red all over his clothing and his dagger in hand. "What did you do?" Elizabeta said with more force in her voice.

There were other children with Gilbert like Kiku, Antonio, Emma, Roderich, Tino, Mathias, Lovino, Tim, Feliks, Ravis, Toris, Eduard, and Feliciano. They too, had some red stains. One of the guards then called for the King and Queen to see. Once Arthur found out his parents were coming, he ran away . He felt bad for leaving them though. He peeked his head around the corner.

"What in the name of- what did you demons do?!" The queen yelled at the group. "We, uh..." "That's it, you are now banished from here!" The king came to see what the fuss was all about. "What's going on?" He answered his own question when he saw the red stains on their clothing. "Oh my..."

The queen tugged on his sleeve. "Look, that boy has a dagger in his hands! The King's eyes were full of sadness. The queen harshly pulled on their hair and clothing. "All of you are in huge trouble! You will have the greatest punishment, " The Queen held a creepy smile on her face. "You're banished from this kingdom!" Arthur tried to cover his eyes.

This was just too cruel. Arthur however felt really bad for Elizabeta. She/he (Arthur still doesn't know her gender) had nothing to do with this. Elizabeta just happened to see Gilbert with other children. However, he just couldn't protect Elizabeta. Arthur did what he only could. He went back home.

Once Elizabeta knew she was going to leave this hell, she had mixed emotions. She was happy because she was at least going go with a group. But yet she was sad because she grew up her. She also felt furious because she did nothing wrong. She just saw Gilbert with other kids and with a dagger in his hands. But one thing's for sure, the Queen was a bitch.

Everything soon got arranged. Since Gilbert still had a brother at home, the Queen surprisingly had mercy on him and let the albino stay for his brother's sake. But unfortunately for the others, they didn't have any parents or guardians so they would just go. Well, at least Elizabeta could go with people she never talked to. Yet, even though she barely knew Arthur, she would miss him.

Arthur could see the harshness in his mother's face today. She seemed more upset and cranky than usual. Arthur could really only act more prince like and be a proper boy. The King seemed to be less energetic. He seemed almost as if were sick. But Arthur hoped that wasn't it. Besides, he couldn't handle his mother all by himself.

Once they were on their way to the new country, it was rather... interesting. Some of them flirted with each other while others just cried. Elizabeta just took in her surroundings. It was smaller than the old country she onced lived in. Once they arrived at the destination, maids greeted them.

"Good day, welcome home you evil children to Prester's academy for troubled children like yourselves. Enjoy~!" The maids ran off. Troubled children? Like they're ones to talk. If Elizabeta was right, this entire place was hell, full of people just like that stupid Queen back at the larger country. "My lord, why do you hate me so much?"

AN: And that was weird. At first, his mother wouldn't be so bitchy but then my mind happened. She's pretty much Satan. The name for the academy, I don't know, it just popped into my mind. The academy will be explained more in the first chapter. Why was Gilbert covered in blood?(Yes, it's blood) Will the group ever forgive Gilbert? I really dont know!(yet) Liechtenstein will be mentioned soon so don't worry!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So this is a time skip to about 8 years so. Thanks for the reviews and it would be nice if you guys continue doing so. Besides that, I realize that my writing style changes because it depends if I type for a while or if I do a small part. On to the first chapter!

Elizabeta plopped herself on to her seat. She was exhausted from taking care of the younger members of this hellhole. They had brought matches with them and swore every minute. They were worst than than Elizabeta was when she was younger. "Yo, you alright?" Elizabeta turned to see who it was. It was Mathias. His face looked concerned. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Mathias sat down next to her."You don't look fine." You could say these two were like siblings. You also could say these two had a thing going on. But they called their relationship just as friends.

"Just that the new children almost burned down this academy." "But isn't that a good thing?" Mathias asked. Elizabeta smiled. He knew how to put a smile on everyone's face.

"Yeah but our things are still in here." Elizabeta added. Mathias shrugged. "Still, it would be nice to see this building burn." Elizabeta playfully punched his arm. "Mathias, Elizabeta!" Both of them turned to see who was calling their names. They saw Emma with Kiku behind her, panting slightly. "What it is it?" Mathias asked as he stood up. Emma gave him a grin.

Kiku finally caught up to them. "Emma, please don't run so fast, I have short legs, okay?" Kiku said, in between pants. "Stop complaining! Anyway, guess what? Today is the day!" Emma said as she jumped up and down. Mathias finally caught up to her excitement. "Finally, after years of living in here, we're leaving!" Mathias grabbed Elizabeta and pulled her in for a hug.

Elizabeta knew how important this was to Mathias. He was one of the most rebellious people in the group and so he often was punished. Same thing goes for Emma. Emma hugged Kiku while the devious children were running in their undergarments and yelling swear words. "Do you hear that?" "Not a thing." Even after hearing clatters of plates and teacups, nothing could ruin the moment.

Arthur felt like the world hated him. Here was his mother and his stepfather, flirting right in front of him and his step sister, Lillian. He still couldn't believe his mother. Did she really forget the date of his father's death which happened to be today? It turned out that his father was sick. He died shortly after the group of children were sent away.

And just like the past couple of years, his mother forgot about his father. It seemed liked she never loved him like Arthur did. Arthur couldn't even remember how he survived this long. And after a couple of months of his father's death, his mother remarried to another king, he was in charge of the neighboring country. They formed an alliance and Arthur soon meet his step sister, Lillian.

At first, Arthur expected a spoiled brat and an exact clone of his mother. She turned out to be the exact opposite. She was nice towards him and was often quiet. Lillian however hated her new mother. One thing was that Lillian never grew up with a mother so she had no idea how a mother was like. But she knew mothers shouldn't act like this.

At first, it was very awkward between Arthur and Lillian. They would only mumble a hi and often act as if the other person wasn't there. They grew closer when they were around 15. Lillian was only a year younger than him so it wasn't such a big deal. They would often talk about his mother behind her back. Lillian was shocked that he was so open about it.

Lillian would often tell him about her experience of living without a mother and how her father would try his best to describe how she was. "Dad always tells me that I have mom's eyes and her personality." Lillian said as she watched her dad flirting with her stepmother. Arthur nodded as he didn't dare to see what they were even doing.

Lillian got a pen and started to write some words and she started to draw. "Hey Arthur, when do you think we'll be done with searching?" Lillian asked as she scribbles on the piece of parchment. Arthur shrugged. "When I find the right girl and when you find the right guy." "So that means for a long time then?"Arthur nodded.

Lillian sighed. She knew that she would need to find someone for her. After all, according to her stepmother, she needed to find someone soon. But all of the boys she meet were jackasses. They were rude and knew no manners. Seemed like they got everything they wanted in life. Arthur had the same problems.

They tried too hard and wore too much makeup in Arthur's opinion. There was one but she then ruined her chance by hitting on one of the house servants. He wanted to make sure that he could trust his woman and not check up on her every minute. "Maybe we're too picky so that's why it's hard to find someone." Lillian suggested. "Maybe."

Once their parents stopped their flirting, it was time to look out for their prince or princess. Well, that's what they thought. "Come on Arthur and Lillian. We are going to look for more maids and servants. Your prince and princess can wait." The Queen said as she got her jacket on. "Don't we have enough maids and servants?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, we have some but these are going to be your own personal ones, alright? Now let's go." Arthur looked at Lillian. Lillian shrugged. At least they weren't going to spend hours looking for "the one." They were headed out the door. "Father, where is the place were going?" Lillian quietly asked. "It's about a country away." Arthur sighed, obviously not enjoying the sound of that.

Elizabeta was setting up the table so that they could eat. And there came Feliciano, running away from Lovino. "Come back here you asshole!" Feliciano hid behind Elizabeta as she almost dropped the plates. "You guys, are you really fighting again?" She asked, expecting the same answer. "Yeah...Waaa! Protect me!" Elizabeta grabbed a tomato."Lovino, here's a tomato." Elizabeta said.

"Hmph, only because I'm in a good mood and you're pretty." Lovino said as he grabbed the tomato from her hand. Feliciano came out from his hiding place and sat at the round table. "So, where is everyone else?" The cheerful Italian asked. "They're getting ready." Elizabeta said as she stirred the soup. "For what?" "They're guest coming."

It took a while for Feliciano to figure out what was happening. Then, after repeating the words in his head, he made a high pitched noise. "Are we really leaving today?" Feliciano asked happily. Elizabeta nodded. Feliciano jumped up. "Wait, don't you want to get ready?" Feliciano asked, studying her form and figure.

"Meh, I'll get ready later." Feliciano nodded, serving himself some soup. "Hey guys, what should I wear, red or blue?" "Red." "Red~!" Emma nodded, smiling to herself. "Okay, thanks." Kiku came in his some propper clothing. "Oh, you look nice." Elizabeta said over her shoulder. "Arigato." Everyone came in all at once.

"I smell food!" Tino said as ran into the kitchen. Lovino plopped himself down next to Kiku. Tim sat next to Emma while Emma sat next to Mathias. Antonio sat next to Ravis who took his seat next to Feliks while he sat next to Eduard. Eduard sat next to Roderich while he sat next to Feliciano. Toris sat next to Elizabeta while she sat next to Lovino. Just an average day like always.

They had minor conversations with each other but besides that, it was quiet. Antonio waited for the room to be silent. Once their conversations were finished, Antonio spoke up. "Today is the big day as we all know. And that means something else. We won't see each anymore unless we are paired or grouped up." The room had a different feel. It was gloomy and depressing.

"But alas, this was bound to happen. I know I want to spend day well with people who I can call family. So let's party!" Everyone cheered at that. They knew parties were usually held in the night but since they had the event, they celebrated in the afternoon. They cleaned up after six hours. "Damn, we're filthy." Mathias said as he swept the table. Elizabeta giggled a little.

But Mathias had a point. It was very dirty and smelly. What made it even harder was that Elizabeta, Mathias, Tino, Kiku, and Antonio had to clean up the huge mess that their friends left. Elizabeta had little time to get ready and so she only put on a casual dress and did a little bit of her hair. She pretty much ran to the main room downstairs and waited.

This event could change her life. In a good way, or in a bad way. Elizabeta could become a maid of a royal family or she could be kept here longer. However, a lot of people came here for servants and maids so all she needed was luck. There a couple of cases when people were never chosen and left here. But it was a small amount.

Elizabeta stood next to Mathias and Feliks. She knew both of them very well and she knew they would most likely not see each other. While waiting for the guest, Kiku started to talk with Mathias while Elizabeta talked with Feliks and Emma. "I'll miss you guys so much!" "Me too!" "Me three!" "I hope I don't get anyone ugly." Emma said. "Same here."

They talked some more until the professors and teachers told them the key words. "They're here." Everyone got back in position and waited for the guest to come in. There were seven families coming in. But one caught her attention. The boy had huge eyebrows while the girl seemed like a good person.

But she thought they would never pick her over everyone else. An hour passed and slumber was practically calling her name. But she still remained awake, somehow. After the huge speech, people finally started to chose their servants and maids. Elizabeta slightly closed her eyes but still remained awake.

All Lillian and Arthur knew was that they were going into a place called Prester's academy that was for troubled children. Apparently, they trained them into proper people and they sell them to royal families at a certain age. The place seemed quiet and strict. Almost like a place that Arthur's mother would own.

Lillian took everything in. The walls were a cream color, the rugs were new, they had a well conditioned place in here, the windows were stained glass, the air seemed have a smell of plants and flowers. Yet, this place seemed too fake, almost too perfect. They sat down in their seats while the President of the academy was explaining her dream and goal for the people here.

Lillian couldn't help but keep her eye on one servant. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked as if he was a quiet person and he seemed polite. Pretty much what Lillian wanted in a man. She barely paid attention to the boring speech and only focused on her future servant. Just like Lillian, Arthur was staring at one of the maids.

Arthur felt like he saw this maid before. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. He pretended to listen but honestly, he didn't give a damn. Finally after an hour of speaking, the President shut up. "All right, you can now choose your maids and or servants." Everyone got up and starting choosing.

"Arthur, what about this one?" His mother asked as she pulled him towards a ginger. "Or this one, or that one." His mother pulled him towards the other girls but not her. "No, no, and no." His mother sighed. "Oh Arthur, why are you so picky?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

Back to Elizabeta, she saw the Italian brothers getting split up, Tim and Emma getting split up, and Eduard, Ravis, and Toris leaving each other. Ravis, Feliks, Lovino, and Tim were going to the same family while Antonio, Toris, Emma, and Feliciano were going to the same family. Then, Mathias had to go with Roderich and Tino.

He gave her a hug. "Don't cry, alright?" Mathias said as he hugged her a little tighter. "I'll try." Mathias gave out a weak chuckle. "Don't you worry, we will meet again someday." That almost made Elizabeta cry a little bit. He gave her a small smile as she gave him a small wave.

Almost everyone was done. There were only two families and she doubted that she would be chosen. Kiku was chosen by the girl from the family earlier so she was the only one left from her group. Elizabeta pretty much lost hope so she drifted into sleep. She would need to prepare for the days and years of dealing with those children.

Kiku knew that he saw the lady with eyebrows and the girl with the ribbon in her hair. She looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Before Kiku knew it, he was chosen to the exact same family he was thinking about. Kiku was shocked yet he was curious to know this family.

Arthur could tell that his mother was starting to get annoyed. She had a stern voice and her face started to turn red. "Arthur, just choose already. I want to get some sleep!" Arthur looked around and made sure that he was making the right choice. "I want her." Arthur said as he pointed towards Elizabeta.

Elizabeta was happily sleeping until... "Wake up! Someone surprisingly wants you." Elizabeta wiped off the spit from her face. "Wait what? Who?" The president pointed to Arthur's family. "Well don't just sit there, go!" The brunette slowly walked towards them. But she couldn't help but think, "Who are these people?"

AN: I should get punished for this horrible writing. You don't have to review but it would be nice if you did. Now, I have to update another story I was doing. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter by next week. That's all I have to say for now, bye~!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Man, I tried. I know this might not be the best chapter but the others ones won't be such a failure. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise I will never drop a story and I will find a way to update, somehow. Anyway, thank you for the follows and favs, I love all of you guys, stay awesome and here's the chapter!

Arthur watched as she fluttered her eyes open. They were a beautiful pair of light green orbs that hid under her long, beautiful, eyelashes. He could tell that she woke up with a startle. He actually sorta felt bad for her and waking her from her slumber. He watched her (but not like a creep) walk slowly towards him and his family.

Arthur started getting nervous. He didn't know why but once she got closer, he swore his cheeks were turning red. "Just calm down." Arthur told himself. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lillian's face redder than his. Probably runs in the family. "Come along child, we don't have all day." His mother snapped. Elizabeta quickened her pace.

Elizabeta placed herself next to Kiku. At least she wasn't alone. The bratty queen motioned all of them, including Kiku and Elizabeta, to come. Elizabeta shot a glance at the queen's face. Her face powered with make-up, her old face forming wrinkles (which she tried to cover up), and of course, her cold eyes.

Elizabeta felt that she knew that face, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The brunette tried not to stare at her face for too long for she learned it was rude to stare at people, especially if they were from the royal family or they were royal. Elizabeta tried to calm , she couldn't help but notice that the Prince's red face.

And just being Elizabeta, she thought she did something wrong. She stole a little glance at the young Princess and smiled. She didn't look so bad. Yet again, she knew not judge people by their looks. The princess looked back at her, green eyes meeting. But the loud voice of the queen startled them.

"Let's go." She repeated, sounding more angrier and louder. All four of them obeyed and went walking with towards the queen. Going back to the kingdom was pretty...awkward. No one spoke, you could only hear the birds outside chirping and Kiku clearing his throat every once and a while. Lillian did try to start a conversation a few times but she cut herself off every time.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived back to the beloved kingdom. All of them were greeted once they were in front of the castle. Of course, being the brat she was, the queen practically pushed everyone out of her way and went into one of the bedrooms. Both Kiku and Elizabeta took this time to study the large castle. "Wow."

Elizabeta glanced to her right to see Lillian standing with her hands in front of her lap. The brunette tapped the blonde's shoulder. "Um, excuse me miss, may I ask where my friend and I should go, if that isn't too much trouble?" Lillian was startled at first but she then gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it. If I believe so, you two should be able to find the other maids and servants in that room right over there." Lillian pointed a finger at a room much more smaller room than the others were. However, Kiku and Elizabeta didn't mind much. It was still good. "Thank you ma'am. Kiku, don't you have something to say?"

Kiku felt something poke him in his ribcage as he was looking around his new home. "Oh, um, a-arigato..." Lillian gave him a warm smile. "No problem sir. I hope you guys enjoy your stay, right, Arthur?" Arthur stopped looking at the brunette and answered her answer. "Oh, um, yeah..." Elizabeta giggled at his late response.

She grabbed Kiku's wrist and dragged him into their room. Elizabeta's eyes widened as she looked around the room. She covered Kiku's eyes before he had a chance to look around the room. "Huh, what happened to the light source?" "Um, Kiku, let's just say people aren't fully...clothed." Kiku quickly thanked her as his face turned pink.

After two minutes without vision, Elizabeta removed her hands away from Kiku's eyes. "Arigato Elizabeta." "No problem, now, I got to choose my bed and do it." Elizabeta ran around the room as she looked for her new bed. "Hmmm... what about-no not that one. How about-no, that's too big. Kiku, which one should I choose?"

Kiku smiled slightly and went towards her. "I'm honestly not the best for these sort of things but, what about that one over there?" Kiku pointed at a medium sized bed which had clean sheets and two pillows. Elizabeta thanked him and threw herself onto her new bed. "Man, this is sooo comfortable." Elizabeta said as she buried her face into her pillows.

Kiku sat himself on the bed next to Elizabeta's. "Well, should we get to sleep now?" Elizabeta shrugged at his question. "Will we should but, we could stay up a little longer." Kiku rested his head on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. "Kiku, I'll be right back. I got to change into my sleep wear." "Oh, alright." Elizabeta went into the bathroom.

Kiku took this time to change as well since no one was around. He also took this time to think about that girl who gave Elizabeta the directions to the room. He didn't know her name, yet but, he hoped to know her name soon. Once Kiku finished changing, he lay back down onto his bed.

Elizabeta came back three minutes later with her clothing changed. "Hey, Kiku." Kiku looked to his left. "What is it?" He heard the green eyed women sigh. "Is something wrong, you sound different?" Kiku sat up as he waited for a response. "Well, I couldn't help but feel out of place when I was in the bathroom. I just felt out of place, you know?"

"I guess so. But we should get used to this place eventually, right?" "I get your point but I still don't feel right here. A few of the maids pretty much gave me glares as a walked by. Maybe I look weird, or maybe I did something wrong, or maybe-" "Elizabeta, I doubt you did something wrong." Kiku said, cutting her off. He knew this routine.

She would often think of the worse things and eventually believe them, then she would doubt herself too much (which made Kiku heartbroken), and she'll lose her confidence. This happened a couple times before back at the academy so Kiku knew what he was doing. However, that experience caused her to lose her confidence for a while and Mathias would help her gain it back.

But Kiku wasn't Mathias. He was Kiku (duh). But, he knew she wasn't over thinking too much, yet. They stayed quiet for a moment. The pair listened to the maids and servants chat, even gossip about what was going on throughout the kingdom. Then, the question Elizabeta was wanting to ask Kiku crossed her mind.

"Hey, Kiku, I was wondering, do you like anyone?" Kiku felt the blood rush into his cheeks. "Uhh...may I ask why you are asking this?" Kiku said, trying his best not to stutter. "Just asking because I see you got your eye on the princess~!" Now Kiku knew his face was red. "Uh...I mean, she seems very nice, I guess..." A smirk played on Elizabeta's face.

"I knew it! You like her! It's okay though, I like her too. But in a friend/sister way though." Elizabeta said, trying her best not to squeal. "Was it really that obvious?" Kiku asked. "Well, sorta but I guess I knew because we knew each other for years now." Kiku let out a sigh of defeat. He should've known by now. "But it's a little crush, for now at least."

"For now!" Elizabeta said. Kiku hid under his blanket. Elizabeta giggled as the brown eyed man hid like a child. "Okay, that's enough teasing for tonight. Good night, Kiku. Sweet dreams." Elizabeta said as she covered herself in her blanket. "Good night." Kiku mumbled. Elizabeta smiled one last time before she slept. Oh how cute those two would be if they got together.

Lillian was reading an old fairytale from her books as Arthur was pampering himself before he went to bed. Yet Lillian wanted to ask Arthur something before they went to sleep. Of course, she knew that wasn't going to be easy. Arthur often didn't talk to her before sleeping because he just sleeps. But Lillian was persistent to keep him awake.

"Hey, Arthur, may I ask you something?" Lillian said as Arthur was heading towards his bed. "What? Oh, sure." Lillian smiled to herself. Good, everything was going great so far. He waited patiently to her his sister's question. "Hope this doesn't sound too rude but, I couldn't help but feel that you like someone." Arthur stood quiet for a moment.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh,where did you get that crazy idea, Lillian?" "Well honestly, it's obvious that you like your new maid. The way you look at her, the way your jaw drops slightly when you look at her, especially her chest area... and don't tell me you don't look there, I've seen you look there." His entire face went pure red.

He wasn't expecting that from Lillian. "That's, uh, partly true but, I mean, she seems really nice and all and she's really pretty, but that's not the point. But I guess for now it's just a little crush." "You said for now but if you start loving her instead of liking? Then what are you going to do?" "You've been reading too much fairy tales." Arthur mumbled.

He hid under his sheets just like Kiku did earlier. Lillian, of course, knew Arthur all too well to know his answer. "Oh alright, I guess that's enough for tonight." "What are you talking about? That's enough for the entire year." Arthur said, slightly coming out from the covers. "Well, I definitely know I will tease you again. It's just what good sisters do."

Arthur hid back under the sheets. Oh how he was going to get back at Lillian, somehow. He would just need to get more information. "Good night, Lillian." "Good night Mister -I won't admit I like my new maid." "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Now Arthur knew was going to get back at Lillian. But for now, he could only dream of it.

AN: Oh Arthur, you know you can't win against Lillian especially since she's so kawaii. Anyway, I sorta got lazy with this chapter but I can promise you guys that I already know what I want to do with the rest of this story(I just needed to get past this chapter ). Aren't shy boys cute (sorry, off topic)? Reviews are highly appreciated and they help a lot. See ya next time~!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Well all I have to say is thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Also, there is ChuLiech and SebMona if you squint (well ChuLiech is more easy to find) Arthur also gets his Princely lessons in this so that's something to look forward to, I guess but I dunno. There's also some swearing near the end so don't be too shocked. Anyway, here's the chapter!

Kiku was woken up by a loud crash. The brown eyed man looked to see no one next to him so, he assumed Elizabeta already got up. He rose from his bed and started to get ready. He stripped from his sleepwear and put on his usual go to outfit, which was all ready for him. Once he made sure that he was alright, he stepped outside to the hallways.

However, Kiku got lost within the first minute. "Oh dear..." Kiku tried his best to remember where he was supposed to be. Elizabeta just had to wake up before for the first time. However, Kiku wanted to set a good impression and not seem like an idiot so did what he could. He asked for directions. At first, Kiku kept stuttering and no one understood him at all.

After a while however, Kiku controlled his speech and asked for directions. Sure enough, he got his answer. "Oh, so you must be one of the new people then? But don't worry my friend, I will show you the way! Follow me!" Kiku did what he was told and followed the strange man. He looked a lot like Feliciano and Lovino, yet he had his own look at the same time. He seemed to be around the same age as Lillian.

Kiku took this opportunity to look around his new workplace. The castle looked tidy so, it wouldn't so much of a struggle to clean up, hopefully. However, Kiku couldn't help but notice glass shards on the young lad's hands. "Um, sir, are you okay? You're seem to be bleeding." "What? Oh, that, yeah, I'm okay. Just cut myself a little!"

'So that was the noise that woke me up.' Kiku thought. "Oh, alright, just making sure." Kiku responded. "Ooh, since you're new and all, I should probably tell ya the basics of working here. Number One: Make sure the Queen is in a good mood. Let's just say she's ugly when she's angry. Like, very ugly when she's angry. Number Two: Don't ever get the Queen mad. You'll regret it."

Kiku remained quiet but nodded to show he understood. "And Number Three: Never bother the queen when it's that time of month. And when I mean never, I mean never. I bothered her one time, I didn't get cake for dessert for a month. Don't ya know how hard it is to have people eat cake in front of your face?"

"Uh, no, not really." Kiku answered."Well I almost cried. But, since I'm so tough and all, I held it in." "Good for you..?" "Exactly! Finally,someone who understands me!" Kiku thought to himself 'How long is this going to take?' Kiku knew that the young man was trying to be nice and all but, he talked, a lot. "Oops, my apologies. We haven't introduced ourselves properly, have we? Well, I'm Jake!"

Jake held out his hand, grinning. Kiku was hesitant to shake hands but, he knew it would be impolite to not introduce himself. "Well, my name is Kiku, I guess." Jake gave Kiku a sincere smile. "Well, I heard that you weren't the only one that came, who else came with ya?" Jake asked. "Oh, I came with a girl. Her name is Elizabeta." Jake nodded.

"Alright, so that means that you two are partners then, am I correct?" Jake waited for his response. Kiku nodded slightly. "Mkay, so, how long have you two known each other? Years, months, days, weeks?" "Years, to be correct." Jake smiled. "Oh, you're lucky. When I first came here, I knew no one! But, that was okay because it's a good thing!"

"How so?" Kiku questioned. "It's a great learning experience and, it helps you mentally." Kiku nodded. "Oh, I understand now, I think." Jake patted Kiku on the back. "Um, sir, is it alright to ask you something?" "Huh, oh, of course! What is it?" "How long have you been here?" Jake thought for a moment. "About two years or so." Kiku nodded.

"We're here!" Jake said, opening a pair of doors that lead outside the garden. Kiku saw all sorts flowers and plants. "Wow." Jake nodded. "Exactly." Kiku shortly found Elizabeta near the rose brushes. "Oh, Elizabeta!" Elizabeta looked up to see who was calling her name. "Oh, hey Kiku! Who's that?" Elizabeta pointed towards Jake. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Before Kiku could respond, Jake introduced himself. "So, I'm guessing you're Elizabeta. I'm Jake, I helped Kiku find his new workplace. I'm also guessing you already know what you do because, well, you're doing what you have to do." Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah, some maid showed me what to do. I believe her name was Camille."

Jake perked up at that name. "Oh, that reminds me, I have to go bother her. See you two later!" Jake gave them a short wave and ran off. "Well, he seems to be nice." Kiku nodded. "Yep." Just as Kiku was about to start working, Kiku and Elizabeta heard a familiar voice. "Yao, I don't wanna do work just yet, I still gotta wake up the brat! "

"That voice...could it be?" Elizabeta was cut off when the pair started arguing again. "Aiya, Emma, you woke him up at 8:00, so there is no excuse for you to not work." Now Kiku and Elizabeta knew who they were; Emma and Yao from the academy. Kiku gave the brunette her the 'should we go and see them?' look. Elizabeta shrugged.

Elizabeta motioned for Kiku to come closer. She whispered, "I think we should go and see them. I mean, I already did half of the work so it's a good time to take a little break now." "Are you sure?" Kiku questioned. Elizabeta nodded. ''Definitely." Kiku came from around the corner to see that Emma and Yao were together. Good, they weren't hallucinating.

Elizabeta only closed the gate with Kiku next to her until..."Elizabeta? Is that you?" Elizabeta turned slightly and heard an Emma-like noise. "IT IS YOU!" Emma ran towards Elizabeta and pushed Yao during the process. "Aiya, be careful Emma!" Yao scolded. Emma ignored Yao and hugged Elizabeta real tight. "Who knew I would see you here!" Emna said, grinning.

Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah, same here." Emma kept hugging Elizabeta for two minutes straight while Yao fixed himself up. Emma finally let go, but her grin was kept right on her face. "So, how have you been?" Elizabeta shrugged. "I don't know, I was only here for a day." Elizabeta then realized something. "Wait, weren't you with someone else?"

Emma was confused for a minute but, she then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, about that, we ended up switching partners because our 'owners' decided they wanted to change things up so I'm here with Rice Man now." Elizabeta nodded. "I see now." "Hey, I thought I told you not to call me Rice man!" It was Yao. "Eh, whatever. I don't really care anyways."

The girls heard Yao mumbling something under his breath while he walked away to cool off. "So, I'm guessing you got the royal family, huh?" Elizabeta nodded. "Yep, but our jobs change depending on the week. However, Kiku and I are partners so we will always will be doing the same thing together." Emma smiled. "That's good, I guess!"

Emma then turned her attention to Kiku. "So, Kiku, how do you like your new job so far?" Kiku shrugged. "I guess it's good for now but, I can't really say because I haven't done anything." Emma giggled. "I guess that's the same for me too. I haven't done anything but watch Yao clean and such!"Elizabeta chuckled at that. Just like the same Emma that she knew.

"Well no wonder Yao is acting more like an old man now!" Elizabeta said. Emma laughed at that statement. Then, before they noticed, they saw Lillian and Yao talking. And their arms were linked. "Oh wow, you must be a hard worker then, taking care of the younger children." Yao nodded. "Exactly! You know, you seem really nice. We should hang out more, Lillian."

Lillian nodded in agreement. Emma smiled at the pair. "Awww, they look so cute together!" Elizabeta sighed. Emma looked at her. "What's with the huge sigh?" Elizabeta shook her head. "Well I think that she's cute with Kiku." Emma looked confused. "Why do say that?" Elizabeta grinned. "Because, they totally have something going on! Look, Kiku is even getting jealous!"

Elizabeta motioned her arms towards a not normal looking Kiku. His eyes looked less light, and more darker looking. Emma leaned towards Elizabeta. "Wow, he is jealous! I mean, look at his eyes!" Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah, never knew that this is how he looks like." Yao and Lillian came around the corner, their arms still linked.

Emma slightly elbowed Elizabeta in the stomach and gave her look. Elizabeta knew what that meant. She called out to Lillian. "Hey, excuse me, Lillian, may you come here for a second?" Lillian looked to see who was calling her name and turned to see Elizabeta with a strange blonde girl. "That's Emma, my partner." Yao whispered. Lillian nodded.

"Yes, what is it?" Lillian asked sweetly. "I wanted you to meet my good friend Emma and if I believe so, you two will get along just fine." Emma gave Lillian a warm smile as she held out her hand. Lillian returned a smile to Emma. Then, Emma couldn't take it. She hugged Lillian really tight as as the smaller blonde remained confused. "Awww, you're sooo cute!" Lllian responded with a quiet thanks.

Emma kept hugging Lillian as Elizabeta walked over to Kiku. "Hey, Kiku, you alright? You seem different." Kiku woke from his trance and looked at a concerned Elizabeta. "Oh, I'm fine..." However, Elizabeta didn't seem convinced. Then, Kiku recognised a face that he never knew that was good.

A grin grew on Elizabeta's face as Emma finally let go from Lillian and pushed her towards Kiku as Elizabeta pushed Kiku towards Lillian. Both of them looked surprised as both of them collided. Emma stood next to Elizabeta as she whispered, "Wow, they do look cute together!" Elizabeta nodded, as she smiled as they tried to apologize to each other. Both of them were blushing and stuttering.

"Uh, I promise I didn't do this on purpose, p-please f-forgive me..." "No, I should be apologizing, p-please forgive me..." "Awww, they're so sweet!" Emma said, partly squealing. "See, I told you, Emma!" Elizabeta said with pride. "Yeah, yeah, they're cute and all." Yao mumbled. Both Elizabeta and Emma smirked. "You're just jealous of those two!" Emma said.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Once both Kiku and Lillian got up and apologized to each other, Emma and Yao had to go back to their 'master's' house. "Well, it was nice seeing you two again." Elizabeta said. Emma nodded in agreement. "Oh and Lillian, it was nice meeting you too. You know, I never meet such a nice princess before." Emma said.

Lillian blushed slightly as Emma gave her the compliment. "T-Thank you. Well, we have to go back inside. It was nice meeting you two as well." Lillian said quietly. Once again, Emma squeezed the life out of Lillian. "Oh uh, help?" Elizabeta couldn't take it anymore."Group hug!" Elizabeta said as she pushed Kiku and Yao into the hug. And Lillian just happened to be in between Yao and Kiku. "Well, this is awkward..."

Arthur was asleep for a while before he was woken up. He was having dreams of something...strange. It was about Lillian actually, and she met a guy that was named Rice man, or something like that. She also met a blonde girl who seemed to be a trouble maker. It also seemed like Kiku was jealous...weird. And there was Elizabeta, being all cute, in his opinion.

Then, he felt a hot liquid get poured down his vital regions. "OWW! BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE - JAKE, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Jake shrugged. "I dunno, Princess Lillian told me to do this. She said that this is the best way to wake you up. She said specifically to pour it in your face or crotch area." The blonde rubbed his eyes. "Of course she would." Arthur mumbled. Jake shrugged.

"Well, at least it wasn't boiling." Arthur gave him a glare. Arthur sighed. "Well, I guess it isn't all of your fault. Now, hope you don't mind but, could you step out for a moment. I have to get ready for my lessons." Jake nodded and headed out the door. Arthur stripped from his sleepwear and put on his casual clothing. He made sure his hair was alright, and he headed out the door.

There were a couple of good mornings from the local maids and servants as he passed by. Arthur however, did need his daily breakfast so he passed by the kitchen. "Excuse me Camille, may I get a quick breakfast, if that isn't too much trouble?" Camille looked to see who was calling her name and she saw Arthur. "Oh, sure, I'll get it ready."

Arthur thanked her and headed to the dining room (which was right next to the kitchen). He waited patiently and leaned against the wall. Camille them came back with scones and handed them to Arthur. "Thank you, love." Camille only nodded and went back into the kitchen with the rest of the girls. Arthur finished his scones and headed to the library for his next lesson.

Once he entered the library, he was greeted by a man that goes by the name Helmut Beilschmidt. He looked a lot like his grandson, Ludwig. Of course, he wasn't his only "teacher." There wasJulius Vargas, who was considered a respected man throughout the kingdom. However, Helmut had a different opinion on him. He often felt that Julius was only a distraction, and only that.

Helmut also feared that Julius would make Arthur a pervert (that was partly true). Julius was a wild, young man before he slightly settled down. Arthur would also ask Jake about his grandfather Julius. "Hmm, if I'm correct, he was really good with the ladies and making feel special, but I never understood what that meant..." Jake would often answer.

After 25 minutes if waiting for Julius, the man finally arrived. "Hello Helmut and Arthur! Sorry for being late, I was just talking with a few ladies." Helmut gave him a look. "Julius, that was your excuse for the past two weeks!" Helmut scolded. Julius shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault, they come to me so I return the favor. Simple as that." However, that only made Helmut frustrated.

"Why can't you be responsible for once in your life! All you do is flirt and sleep! You know, when we agreed to teach Arthur about the responsibilities about being a prince, I hoped that you would get off your ass and help me out for once! But no, you still do the same things you've been doing for years! You know, I wish that Jenö were here so I don't deal with your bullshit!"

That last part got Julius. "We agreed to never speak of that Magyar again!" Julius said. The two men began bickering even more before Arthur yelled at both of them. "For the love of god! You two are arguing like foolish children! I thought your jobs were to teach me about being a prince, not arguing with your partner!" Both adults remained quiet.

"Well, don't just stand there, apologize to each other." Julius spoke first. "I'm sorry, Helmut." Arthur gave Helmut a look. "Mr. Beilschmidt, it's your turn." Helmut looked away. " ...I'm sorry for snapping at you, Vargas." Helmut muttered. Julius seemed to forgive him quickly because he gave Helmut a bear hug. "I accept your apology!" Helmut tried to get him off but alas, he couldn't.

Julius finally let go, a grin still on his face. Helmut only rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Well, I suppose we should start then." Helmut said, straightening himself up. Julius nodded, taking out a book from the shelves. "Alright, Arthur, take your seat and we shall start!" Julius said, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. Arthur did what he was told to do and waited.

When Yao and Emma left, Kiku, Lillian, and Elizabeta went back inside. "It was nice to see them again, right Kiku?" Elizabeta asked. Kiku nodded slightly. "Yes, it was." Lillian tapped Elizabeta on the shoulder. "Um, I hope it's not too much much trouble but how long have you known those two? You don't to answer if you want to... I'm just curious." Elizabeta smiled slightly. Lillian was too cute.

"Well, we've known them for a while now but, we got closer to each other at Prester's." Elizabeta answered. Lillian nodded. Then, Elizabeta thought about something, to be more specific, someone. It was her Uncle. Elizabeta's eyes lost her pupils for a moment. "Elizabeta, are you alright?" Lillian asked, obviously concerned. Elizabeta came back to reality. "Huh, oh, yeah..."

Lillian didn't seem to be convinced but, she sighed. "If you say so." The trio stayed quiet for a moment. Kiku cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "So, should we go to dining room, Lillian?" The blonde nodded slightly, still worried about Elizabeta. Lillian motioned for Kiku and Elizabeta to come. They both followed her but, Elizabeta knew that someone had just talked about him. She just felt it.

And _no one_ talks about him.

AN: And that's it, for now. Yes, I know, horrible ending but, at least I tried. Anyway, I have a lot of ideas for this so I won't face any problems soon, for writer's block at least. But, school and my job might hold back the next few chapters. Anyway, tell me how I did, I want to see your opinion on the story! Sorry for any mistakes, I sorta rushed so some things might of be, weird

Hopefully, the next chapter will be out before February. Anyway, review, they help me out and they're appreciated a lot. See you in the next chapter ~!


End file.
